descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
Auradon
The United States of Auradon is the United Nation and Homeland to all the Heroes and Villains of the Disney Universe, which is the primary setting of the television movie Descendants and Descendants 2 and Descendants 3 The USA came into existence 20 years prior to the film, when King Beast forwent going on a honeymoon with Queen Belle, in favor of uniting the fairy tale kingdoms. All villains were rounded up and booted off the Isle of the Lost; many were revived to suffer a fate worse than death, by living without magic. Life in Auradon soon changed after King Beast declared that magic would mostly be retired so the next generation would learn to rely on their own talents instead of magic. Fairy Godmother was placed in charge of overseeing the usage of magic in the USA; the discontent good fairies, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather wanted to use their magic again since they couldn't perform mundane tasks without magic. Regions Auradon was founded out of the existing kingdoms, the kingdoms remained to have their respective rulers and were divided into The 18 Regions of Auradon. Several of these regions were mentioned in Melissa de la Cruz's Isle of the Lost ''series, including Camelot, Mount Olympus, Eden, and Corona. Corona, however, was not mentioned by name; rather it was referred to as "home of Rapunzel and Eugene." There are also places that aren't confirmed but implied to exist in Auradon as well. Kristoff is shown in the Auradon Cathedral, suggesting Arendelle is part of Auradon. Mary Poppins' umbrella is seen in Dr. Facilier's shop on the Isle, once again suggesting characters from ''Mary Poppins ''exist in Auradon as well. Places of Interest Isle of the Lost An island prison off the coast that is inhabited by the most infamous villains ever known. Auradon City The capital city of Auradon where many places of interest are located. Auradon Prep A boarding school where the descendants of Disney's most well-known Heroes and Villains attend. Enchanted Lake A lake in the woods of Auradon, where Ben takes Mal on their date. It is first mentioned in the prequel book, seen in a dream by Mal. It includes a stone floor with a pillar. The lake is described in the junior novel as having the color of jade. Auradon Cathedral A church of Auradon and the place where Prince Ben was crowned king. Museum of Cultural History Museum of Auradon and the place where Fairy Godmother's Magic Wand and along with other valuable items are guarded. Neverland Home to Peter Pan and located east coast of Auradon. It had been mentioned in School of Secrets by Lonnie when she says, "Girl from Neverland lost this". Wonderland Home of the characters from Alice in Wonderland. Notre Dame Home to Quasimodo, Esmeralda, and Phoebus. Located near Mount Olympus. Beast Castle Home to King Beast and Queen Belle. It is introduced in ''Beauty and The Beast. It is located near Rapunzel's Tower. Mount Olympus Home to Zeus and the Gods along with The Mighty Hercules, Megara, Herkie, Pegasus, and Philoctetes. In School of Secrets, Jane mentioned this place while doing a quiz. Charmington Located south coast of Auradon and named after King Charming. Home to Snow White and the Prince along with the Seven Dwarfs. Cinderellasburg Located South-West of Auradon and named after Queen Cinderella. Home to Cinderella, Prince Charming, Grand Duke, Jaq and Gus, and Chad. Bayou de Orleans Home to Tiana, prince Naveen, Ray, Louis, and Mama Odie. Located east of Auradon and near Neverland. Agrabah Home to Sultan Aladdin, Sultana Jasmine, Genie, Magic Carpet, Abu, Jordan, and Aziz. It shares borders with Northern Wei. Tarzan's Jungle Home to Tarzan, Jane Porter, and Professor Porter. Located in the Border Lands or Faraway. Indian Jungle Home to Mowgli and Shanti and other villagers. Tangletown Home to Queen Rapunzel, King Flynn Rider, Maximus, Pascal, Pub Thugs, Anxelin and her sister Ruby and their Royal Family. Previously, it was the Kingdom of Corona. Atlantica Home to King Triton, Ariel, Eric, Sebastian, Flounder, and King Triton's Daughters. Possibly located in Triton's Bay. Camelot Heights Home to King Arthur, Prince Artie, and the Wizard Merlin. Auroria Home to Queen Aurora, Prince Phillip, Queen Leah, King Stefan, Audrey, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. Northern Wei Home to Lonnie, Li Shang and Fa Mulan, it is located next to Agrabah. Inhabitants ''Rise of the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel *Sophie *Arabella *Li Shang Jr. *Charlie Wong, the elder of Stone City *The Grand Vizier of Agrabah, the Sultan's nephew Trivia *The possible meaning of Auradon could be ''"Golden Hill" or "Hill of Light". **In Latin, "aura" could be both related to gold or light. **In Old English, the suffix "''-don"'' is usually to designate locations with hills. *Since Belle and Beast were elected King and Queen, Auradon is probably an elective monarchy. **This is similar to the system of the Kingdom of the Visigoths, which, coincidentally, were settled on the southern French territory. *If the current Monarchs end up without an heir, a different Royal Family would be chosen to continue the reign. According to Chad, he is the second in line if something were to happen to Ben. *It seems the currency in Auradon is gold or some other coin, as Lonnie pays Mal "50 bucks" with a bag of coins. As shown in "School Of Secrets", jewels are also acceptable as of currency, as Doug's money was in the form of gems. *In the film, the bridge that Mal and Ben crossed during their date was the Lynn Canyon Suspension Bridge, and the Enchanted Lake was the 30 Foot Pool. *As the four kids were riding on the golden bridge to Auradon, the castle of Cinderella could be briefly spotted. *The Council of Sidekicks members are: *Auradon appears to be slit in a couple of parts and Kingdoms: Cinderellasburg, Charmington, The South Riding (with both Tangletown and Auroria), Westerly (Nottingham), Camelot Heights (Camelot), Summerlands, North Riding, Neverland, Lone Keep, Olympus, Winter's keep, Faraway, Apheldotia, Schwartzvald. *It is possible that The Underworld is part of Auradon and is home to the Fates. Gallery Descendantspromo05.png|A detailed map of the main areas of Auradon. Descendantspromo04.png|A full, detailed map of Auradon. Auradon Map.JPG|Auradon Map auradon map full big.jpg|Auradon Map (without name locations) Auradon Map (5).png auradonmap1.png|A labelled map of Auradon. auradonmap2.png|Another map of Auradon. flagofauradon.png|One of two Auradon flags displayed while a tailor measures Prince Ben. flagofauradon2.png|The other Auradon flag. auradon-crest.png|The Auradon crest image0 (2).png Category:Locations Category:Auradon Locations